Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 50-Running Out of Time: Crystallised
This is episode 50 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. News bit then plays. Sonic: Morning, Chris! Chris: Morning, Sonic. Sonic: How’s it going, guy? Chris: Okay. Sonic: We can go for a run later if you want to! Chris: Sure. At breakfast. Amy: Personally, I don’t see why it’s such a problem if time comes to a stop. If I don’t get older, I won’t get any wrinkles! Vanilla: But Amy, don’t you think you’d get bored if you were forced to live the same day over and over again, for ever and ever? Cream: And if you don’t get any older, you’ll never get birthday presents! Amy: I didn’t think of that. Crystal: It’d be a huge problem. Chris: I have school. See ya later. Tanaka: Enjoy your day, Chris! His parents wished him goodbye. Tails and Chucks bit plays. News report continues playing. Then the random guy makes an order to attack the city. And the school bit plays, and Eggmans and the Presidents, and Rouge and Knuckles’. Then we skip to the heroes at home. Everything in between plays normally. Tails: This is the last part we need! All we need to do is put it in the machine and we’re set! Chuck: Let’s test it out and make sure it works! Tails: Looks like we did it, Chuck! Sonic: With Eggmans help. Crystal: Ha ha ha. Later that evening… Chris: (Thoughts) This is the worst day of my life. Soon, Sonic will be gone, forever! And we’ll never see each other, ever again! Everyone prepares to leave. Chris: (Thoughts) Sonic’s my best friend. Same with Crystal. It’s not fair. (Has flashback of him and Sonic talking) After they get to the portal… Danny: Bye, guys. Helen: We’ll miss you! Frances: We wish you didn’t have to go! Chuck: Time to see if this machine works. Tails: Yeah! The machine powers up, but then powers down, since there isn’t enough power. Chuck: We don’t have enough power, Tails! Tails: What’ll we do, the other Emeralds are still missing! Chris: (Thoughts) If they don’t get another Emerald, they won’t be able to cause Chaos Control. Sonic and the others’ll have to stay here! Sonic: You could use one of these! He gives the Chaos Emerald he has to Tails. Crystal: Alright! Tails: Great! We have enough power now! Chuck: Alright, Tails! Let’s power up! Everyone watches. Tails: Here goes. He powers up, and a bright light emanates from the portal. And it warps all the animals that came from Sonic’s world that were warped there (not including Sonic and pals). Amy: I guess it won’t be long before we’re all back home, guys. Eggman: The pleasure was all yours! (laughing as he enters the portal) Bocoe: Take care! Decoe: It was nice attacking you! However, it power failures. Amy: Hey! Crystal: Why did it just shut off? Cheese: Chao! Cream: We can still go back home, can’t we? Chuck: There was a power burnout. We don’t have enough energy to send the rest of you back. Everyone stares gloomily. Tails: I’m not giving up yet! Chuck: But Tails- Tails: If I make some adjustments, I think I can draw even more power from the machine! Chuck: It’s worth a try. After Swam drives in and drives out. Amy: He didn’t even get out of the car! Sam’s bit then plays. Amy: That was the fastest goodbye ever! Ella: I think he just broke another world record! The girls laugh. Tails: Chuck, I think it’s fixed! Chuck: Let’s give it a go! And after they turn it on, they get power from the Space Colony ARK. Chuck: That light…! Tails: It’s from, Space Colony ARK! Chuck: Now we have all the power we need! Excellent work, Tails! Sonic: You did great, buddy! Crystal: Super great! Tails: Ha ha! Sonic thumbs up. Tails: (Thumbs up) Thanks! Chuck then hugs Tails. Chuck: I’m going to miss you. Tails: Yeah. Goodbye, Chuck. You’ve been a great teacher, and an excellent friend too. Helen: We made this for you, Cream! We know how much you like flowers! Frances: It looks great on you! Danny: You like it? Cream: Oh, thank you all! I love it! But not as much as I love all of you! The kids then start to cry as well. Crystal: (Thoughts) I’m sad to be leaving all my friends here… so sad. However, I might see my friends again if I go back. Sophana… Chocolate… Amy and Ella’s bit plays. Chris: (Thoughts) In a second, Sonic will go through that gate. He’ll be gone, forever, but I’m not ready to say goodbye! Then the short bit with Scarlet and Stewart plays. Chuck: Hurry! We can’t keep the gate open long! You have to leave immediately, before there’s a power failure! Vanilla, Cream and Cheese step through. Vanilla: Thank you for everything! Cream: It was nice knowing you! Goodbye! Cheese: Chao chao! They go through. The kids look on. Amy steps through. Amy: Thank you all! She goes through. Ella and Tanaka look on. Tails: Ha ha! It’s been a blast! Tails flies through the portal. Chuck looks on. Chris: (Thoughts) Goodbye Cream, Amy, Tails. I’ll never forget you. Rouge’s bit plays. She goes through the portal while Topaz looks on. Sonic, Knuckles and Crystal walk to the portal. Knuckles: Soon, we’ll be back home, Sonic and Crystal! Back home! Sonic: Huh! Crystal: Yeah! Knuckles: Let’s go! He goes in through the portal. Sonic: Okay. Chris: Sonic. Crystal. Sonic and Crystal: Huh? Chris walks forward. Chris: Well, Sonic and Crystal. Sonic and Crystal: Chris… Chris: This is it. It’s been cool. I’m glad we met. Crystal: Cool as in fun cool and in cold cool. I’m glad we met too. See ya, Chris, I’ve gotta go. Goodbye, I’ll miss ya. She steps through the portal. Chris: (Thoughts) Goodbye, Crystal. (Voice) Bye, Sonic. And good luck! Sonic then thumbs up. Then Chris switches off the portal just as Sonic was about to go through, so that Sonic can’t get through. The ending of the episode plays like normal. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised